Always the Quiet Ones
by incendioreality
Summary: Draco finds out that Hermione is not as innocent as she seems. It always is the quiet ones, isn't it? Smut, smut, smut.


**It's Always the Quiet Ones**

Draco sauntered down the hallway on his way to potions when suddenly a screech broke through the noisy buzz of the hall. He looked up, annoyed at whoever had just broke his eardrums. Of course, he had to be behind Hermione Granger and the Female Weasel. He was about to make a snarky comment when he caught wind of the most intriguing conversation.

At first Draco tried his best to tune out Granger's usually nagging voice; how could anything she had to see be intriguing? She seemed to be in a fit of giggles and her cheeks were flushed a deep pink. Granger was embarrassed and he loved an embarrassed Granger, so he listened in of course.

"Gin, I can't tell you! He is your brother; it would just be too awkward for you!," Granger whispered to the read head.

The witch beside her shook her head adamantly; obviously determined to get this information, "Mione it really is not that awkward! I want to know, please! I tell you everything Harry and I do behind closed doors," The witch added a wink to the end of the sentence.

Malfoy was stunned. Not only because it seemed Potter had gotten laid multiple times but also because Hermione was turning out not to be as innocent as he had expected. A tight knot formed in his stomach at the thought, making him shiver. He shook away the feeling and continued to listen.

"Okay, okay fine! I'll tell you," Hermione said a bit louder than she should have. Draco sped up his steps so he was closer behind her as she spoke, "Well you know how I said Ronald did not have the emotional range of a teaspoon last year? Well… his sexual range is about the same," She spoke quickly and quietly.

Draco had to hold back a snort at this information. He certainly was not surprised that Weasley did not know how to satisfy the opposite sex. And Draco was beginning to think that his face just looked confused naturally.

"Oh no!" Ginny squealed, laughing openly at her brother, "I don't know why you thought he would be good in bed, Mione," Draco smirked, finding a new appreciation for the girl, " He's a bit clueless,"

Hermione's face turned from playful to disappointed, "I know, I know… it's just… I had hoped he would have lasted a bit longer. It was only fifteen minutes and he was just so… rushed! It was as if we were racing a clock for Merlin's sake. He was very grabby and rough, but not in the good way,"

Granger liked it rough? Draco's eyebrow quirked of its own accord and the twinge in his stomach had returned at her words. The potions door was in sight so the girls parted ways.

Weasley brushed past him with Potter following behind shaking his scarred head. He knew the oaf was rushing to catch up with Granger but so did she and she sped up her steps.

He went to take his usual seat in towards the back of the room and noticed that Granger was seated next to Lovegood right across the aisle. He slid into his seat just as Slughorn began class.

Usually Draco was bored in Potions Class. He would either spend the class period throwing things at Potter, taunting Weasley, or sleeping. He was dead intelligent in potions and he knew that he would ace every test without even trying.

However, today he was not so bored. His eyes were fixated on the most unlikely person: Hermione Granger. Usually he would completely ignore the witch but this new information had him paying closer attention to her.

He stared at her openly the entire class period, examining her. By the end of class Draco had concluded that Hermione Granger was in fact… attractive. He had never noticed before how her curls were not so wild anymore. A straightening potion weighed them down and they came to just above her shoulder blades. She was also quite slender but with curves that would drive any wizard wild. She wore a skirt today and he could see that her legs were long and toned. He had studied her face last. He saw the light dusting of freckles along the bridge of her nose and under her big brown eyes. Her left eyebrow was constantly popping up when Slughorn would laugh at a joke he had told them or when Weasley would sneak a peak at her. Her lips were plump and soft looking; they were much more inviting partly open than pursed with agitation.

He had just been looking at how her skirt slid up just enough where he could see the curve of her ass begin to start when he heard a loud cough.

He kicked himself internally as he looked up to realize that class had just ended. He moved his eyes to the source of the jolting noise and was met by the furious brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

"What, pray tell, are you doing Malfoy?" She said in her biting tone, "Really, tell me. I'm bloody enthralled."

At first he felt slight embarrassment but he realized that he could use this to a very interesting advantage.

"Well Granger," He said, letting his acquired lust leak into his voice, making it gravely, "I was looking at how salacious your ass looks today."

He relished the red flush that came to her cheeks and the way her eyes dilated at his words. He snickered and rose from his seat; he slowly crossed the short distance of the aisle. He put his hands on the back of her chair and the table of the desk; he leaned close to her face and watched her breath hitch.

"I'm sorry to hear that Weasley cannot satisfy you, Granger," He drawled, never breaking eye contact, "Maybe I can show you a better time,"

With that he turned on his heel and began walked out of the classroom but something grabbed the back of his robes.

Suddenly the curtains around the room were shutting and he heard the faint locking of the door. Everything began to click when he saw that everyone had left and that they were alone. Suddenly he was sat down in her newly vacated seat. She came to stand in front of him with her cheeks flushed and her eyes grew darker as she took him in.

He felt the knot come back to his stomach as she used her wand to accio his robe. He looked down at his button up when he felt the buttons falling out of their holes. He quirked his eyebrow at her and she mirrored the action.

"You seem to think that you can satisfy me huh, Malfoy?" She said, her voice husky, "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

His shirt was fully open as he sat up in the chair at her words, "You think I didn't feel you staring at me all class? I knew it would come to this. All this animosity has been fading, why?" She inquired, leaning her hands on his thighs; her curls were framing her face in a way that made his heart pound.

"Probably because I realized you weren't as filthy as I thought, Granger," He whispered as her brought his hand boldly under her skirt to cup her wetness, "Or maybe you are filthy. No panties, Granger? That's just naughty,"

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she shoved off of his legs. She looked down at his pants and noticed the bulge that was forming. Hermione grabbed her wand and used it to unbutton Draco's pants.

She came to kneel in front of him and Draco couldn't help but be turned on by the vision before him. Her warm hands slithered up his legs, resting at the top of his boxers. She slowly pulled his cock out and it stood proud from his body. Her breath blew across its tip and he shivered.

She leaned her head towards him and took one long swipe of her tongue up the underside of his shaft and curled it in on itself when she reached the tip. He was breathing in and out of his nose as he watched her work. She let the base of him rest in her hand as she took the tip of him in her mouth; she sucked on him hard and his vision grew blurry. She released him with an audible pop of her mouth. She began to suck what she could fit in her mouth as she pumped her fist around the rest of him.

All ideas of playing this cool were out of the window. Her hot little tongue was wrapping around him with every bob of her head and her plump lips looked so delicious wrapped around his cock.

He felt the knot in his stomach get ready to loosen when she pulled away from him. She stared at him; her chest heaving and she wiped her mouth with a saucy grin. He pulled her off of her knees by her shirt lapels; he ripped the front of her shirt opened. He grabbed her by her skirt and pulled her to straddle.

"Come on Malfoy," She said with a smile as she leaned in close to his ear, "Show me why you're so superior; show me how much better you are," She nibbled his earlobe on the 'r'.

He gripped her sides hard and rocked her against his length; she let out a whimper. He relished the feeling of her smooth thighs against his hands as he let his hands drift under her skirt to cup her ass. Her alabaster skin felt so good against his; his long fingers pierced into her skin.

She grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pulled hard, "Don't tease me Malfoy. If you're going to do something do it,"

His hand cupped her once again, pinching her hot bud. "Don't. Tell. Me. What to do," He growled at her.

She laughed viciously as he put two digits into her wetness, "That's right, Malfoy, give me what I want,"

Soon she was riding his fingers and her nails were piercing into the skin of his back. She was tight around his fingers and her walls were warm and inviting; he felt himself growing harder by the second. She was scratching his back with one hand and pulling on his pale blond hair with the other.

He murmured the incantation for the contraceptive charm while pulling his boxers down a bit farther. He lifted her up by her waist and she positioned herself on the head of him. She sank down on him and he had to concentrate hard to make sure he didn't come right there.

Hermione let out a guttural moan as he seated himself the deepest he could go. She started moving almost immediately, not letting her tightness get used to his length. Her cunt was blissfully constricting as she rode him.

Her breath was hot against his ear and she was mewing softly. He needed this to last longer; he had to last longer than Weasley.

He picked her up, staying inside of her, and took her to one of the lab tables; he laid her out and began pumping in and out of her with abandon. Hermione Granger, the picture of innocence, the shirt wide open, her breasts jiggling beautifully, and her school skirt hiked up to her waist was moaning loudly as he slammed into her delightfully.

He leaned forward as he fucked her, whispering into her ear, "You feel so good," She moaned loudly at his words and the angles he was hitting. He could feel her tightening around him and he know he wouldn't last much longer. He pinched her clit as he spoke, "Come for me, Hermione,"

Her eyes dilated and gripped his back as she let her orgasm take over her body. Her walls gripped him snuggly and he felt the knot in his stomach release. He moaned her name as he came, slamming into her his last few times.

He let his elbows rest on the table beside her head. Draco caught his breath before he lifted himself off of her; he put himself back into his pants and buttoned them up. He offered her his hand and she willingly took the help. She set her clothes right with her wand and fixed her hair.

Draco was putting on his shirt as she began walking to the door. His snicker made her stop and turn around to look at him.

"So Granger, are you satisfied? Did I not keep my word?" He drawled, he quirked an eyebrow at her with his trademark smirk, "You do seem to be a bit wobbly on your feet,"

She smirked right back as she grabbed the door handle, "Hm, I'll let you know after the next time,"

He laughed openly as he followed her out of the classroom. He put a hand under her skirt to give her ass a little tap, "Always the quiet ones,"


End file.
